Youichi's Feelings
by L's apprentice
Summary: Spring is coming. Spring means Sakura. He remembered one Sakura he knew. He developed weird feelings and about to confess his feelings towards her. Whoah! What happened to You-chan? Is he in love with dearest Sakura? Find out! YxMxN. ONE SHOT!


A/N: Honestly THIS SHOULD BE a HUMOR FIC ! but it's out put is kinda dramatic. I'll tell you guys I'm not so good with drama. So I don't expect you crying waterfalls here..lol. YeAH, this should be a humor, but I can't stop my hands and thoughts writing this scenes. They seem not coordinating with me lately..lol.

This story not usually your type of story in Gakuen Alice. Not so NatsumeMikan moments here or RukaHotaru pairings BUT actually this is all about YOUICHI. I read Youichi's fic courtesy of **dian.05, **so I just wanted to have my own! So for those who don't love the kid CLICK back and if you really adore this kid READ NOW. He's so adorable that I can't help fantasizing this kid..hahahaha. He might become OOC here but please bare with me guys, I just want to write a fic about him. The next time I'll write about him (love you You-chan!), it should be HUMOR not DRAMA.

Oh one more thing, You-chan's slightly pervert here..hehehe. Well, Enjoy Reading. Please make a Review. I will really appreciate it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. It owned by the awesome mangaka Higuchi Tachibana-sama. If I own this wonderful manga I'LL MAKE YOUICHI MY LOVER!! !!Lol..( Yeah.Yeah. I'm corrupting minor :XD)

**Youichi's Feelings**

Written by: Kaye2bu

"Spring is coming," a certain silver haired young boy mumbled absent-mindedly, setting his tantalizing olive-green eyes outside his class' window. Outside the window was a pretty view, it's a new season and this season was his favorite one. Spring. Spring means Cherry Blossoms. And Cherry Blossoms reminded him of someone. A smile shown up on his innocent face, Cherry Blossoms reminded him of his Mikan-_nee, _'I wonder what she is doing now,' He thought suddenly. 'He's with Natsume-_nii, _I'm sure,' The thought made his heart tightened. There was some strange emotion introducing within him. He felt something like…jealousy.

He sighed. He should suppressed this weird feeling before anything happens. At his young age he developed some feelings towards the cheery brunette recently and he couldn't tell what possibly could it be. He knows that it's wrong and decided to end this soon. He stood up on his feet and set his steps towards the door.

-۞۞۞-

The Class 2B was having a commotion. They seemed busy out of something. Students were everywhere and the majority was surrounding someone. That was the scene Youichi faced. No one noticed the young Spirit Manipulator, and just continue peeking at someone. Youichi scanned the room to find a certain auburn-haired girl. If before he'll go to that classroom to find his _onii-chan _, now it somehow changed. He was actually finding Mikan Sakura. Yeah, the ever energetic brunette he onced called hag. He sighed when he didn't found her. He was ready to leave the said chaotic classroom when someone from his behind tapped him. He turned, and was faced to his Mikan-_nee's _stoic best friend, the great Hotaru Imai.

"Are you finding Hyuuga and Ruka, Youichi?" he couldn't help but cocked an eyebrow when the latter called his Ruka-_nii _in first based name.

"Nope. I'm finding Mikan-_nee,_" He answered, placing his hands on his pants pockets.

This time Hotaru cocked an eyebrow. It's so unusual Youichi will search for her best friend. She indeed wanted to ask him but in the look of his face, she couldn tell that he was becoming impatient to hear her answer right away. She shrugged, "That baka is not here. She's with Hyuuga," She answered anyway. The slight frown appeared on the young man's face didn't escape in the piercing amethyst eye of Hotaru. She wondered why.

Youichi just nod and bid Hotaru a wave before leaving the inventor. He have now an idea where could those two went.

Hotaru just watched Youichi leaving and when he's no longer out of sight she faced her chaotic classmates. It intrigued her why her classmates seemed busy of something. She went closer to the center of attraction, and could hear whistles and giggles surrounding who-knows-who subject. The moment it was clear on her eyes she formed a smirk. Yeah, it was a smirk. Why? Because she sensed money by just bloody looking at Koko blushing madly, eyes in full seriousness and all the stuff you could gave to a girl to impress infront of the blushing Sumire as well. They were like fools on her sight. They were not on their usual self, and she was sure of it. No way Koko will do something like this infront of their classmates. That Mind-Reader had no any romance in his body; well that's Hotaru's opinion. She got her trusty-handy-multi-camera and started taking good shots on the new 'couple'.

"Babe, will you go out with me?" the ever 'sweet' Koko asked Sumire in full sincerity, while offering the toblerone chocolate bar on her.

Sumire who looked like dizzy smile sweetly at him, "Oh well, honey. I'll go out with you," She cupped Koko's face and planted a kiss on his lips.

Their classmates now were snickering and giggling at the two. The looks on their faces tell them they really enjoy the live show.

"We'll gonna be dead!" Hotaru heard someone said. She turned to the source and find her other co-geeky sisters at Technical class biting their finger warily. She walked towards the two and the moment they look at her, their eyes beamed in hope and went faster to her side.

"Hotaru-chan help us!" Anna said.

"Save us!" Nonoko pleaded.

Hotaru rose her eyebrow at them, "Am I look a saint to bless your pleas?"

The two looked at each other before looking back at her, "Yes!" they answered chorally and dragged the inventor outside the room to burst their problems.

-۞۞۞-

Youichi was hiding behind the tree, secretly looking at the two lovers snuggling each other under the Sakura Tree. It was spring and surely the said tree will blossom beautifully, and just by the look at the petals flowing deliberately at the two lovers like loving the view what it just witnessed under his, he couldn't help but cursed for the first time the beautiful tree. Jealousy gripped his emotions by just bloody looking at Mikan and Natsume so sweet and _close _with each other. He wanted to break that nice moment no matter what happens. He started to walk at the two but stopped. Wait. Did he just think breaking the two? His plan was to get the strange emotion towards the brunette, right? Guiltily he drifted backwards to leave the two behind but no use. Mikan already spotted him.

"You-chan!" the ever sweet voice called his name loudly. His heart starts to beat fast, 'What is this feeling?' His heart pumped hard. He really wanted an answer…_now._ With his emotionless and cold façade, he faced them. He saw Mikan standing up and running towards him. In a split moment, she was standing in front of him, wearing her bright smile. She held his hand and he could feel his face hot, 'I'm blushing, man,' He looked at his Natsume-_nii, _and saw him smiling at them. He shook his head, this should not be happening. Why the hell his heart starts to beat abnormal? Will his cheeks turned to normal color now? 'This is embarrassing,' He thought hastily. Feeling tired questioning his self. He surrendered into what was happening.

Mikan let him sit between them and he's somehow glad. He was the closest to Mikan now. He sighed, this was getting bad. He felt someone patted his hair; he turned and saw his Natsume-_nii. _

"Does you fans club bother you again, Youichi?" asked Natsume, slightly amused. Mikan giggled, still holding his hand.

Youichi frowned, "Nope, but still they are annoying,"

Mikan smiled, "Because you are handsome, You-chan," She softly touched his hair and he felt heaven.

Natsume made a face, "I have fans club too, polka dots," He smirked at her.

Mikan cocked an eyebrow but obviously suppressed to smile, "You have, pervert?" she asked like he was lying.

Natsume leaned on the tree but still his crimson eyes fixed on his girl, "Does it mean I'm handsome too?" he smiled at her sexily.

Mikan blushed at the sight of one of his kind of smile, "Who said you are handsome?"

Natsume smirked then leaned over her. When their faces were millimeter apart, he whispered, "Want to prove a point?" Then he kissed her passionately _infront _of the stunned Youichi. He was between the lover and he bloody witnessed the breathtaking kiss! 'Did they do that usually at the public?' the thought struck on his mind. He bit his lower lip unconsciously.

Maybe Mikan remembered that Youichi was still there and very much closer to them, she immediately pulled her head back. Completely blushing and embarrassed. How did she manage having a kiss with Natsume in front of this young innocent boy? Oh my, she further blushed. She looked up at Natsume and saw him smirking and still in his cool composure. This black cat surely notorious. She saw Natsume stood up and put his hands on his pants pockets.

"I'll get some drinks," He leaned down and gave the blushing Mikan another kiss full on the lips, andn then patted Youichi's hair before leaving the two.

Mikan now couldn't face Youichi properly. She heaved a sigh to get her self back before facing the silent Youichi, "Ne, You-chan. Sorry for that," She apologized.

Defeaning silence enveloped from the Spirit Manipulator which found Mikan unusual. She tilted her head to looked up at him when suddenly smokes surrounded Youichi. She was shocked but seconds later the smoke gone and revealed the 10 years older Youichi. He was sending her a cold glare and suddenly pinned Mikan down the grass. This shock Mikan to the point she couldn't tell any words to stop him. She was just staring a bit scared at the handsome Youichi, she could feel his aura changed.

"Do you really love Natsume?" the question suddenly slipped unto Youichi. He was nearing his face to her. She could feel within the voice the loneliness and…jealousy?

But whatever she felt right at the moment, she answered his question firmly, "Yes," She saw Youichi closed his eyes and when it opened, it revealed anger. She was now scared, "Y-you-chan?"

"Break up with him and be mine," He said seriously.

Mikan widened her eyes. What's Youichi talking about? Is this really Youichi? She flinched when he felt him kissed her neck, she struggled unto his arm right away, "W-what are you doing Y-you-chan?" she didn't want to hurt this boy but he's scaring her to depth. Especially now, that this kid was taller and bigger than her, there's no way to escape his masculine arms.

His kiss lingered up towards her cheek, "I love you, Mikan." That's it! He said it and she was dumbstrucked staring at him. She could feel the intensity within his voice and…wait…did she heard the right thing?

"Eh?" she asked adeptly. This is not Youichi for sure. She felt his hand touch her legs, she yelped in surprise. This is _not_ Youichi for sure, "Who are you?"

The guy infront of her who happened to be Youichi smirked, pushing her hard, "I'm your You-chan." He answered obviously. He leaned over and ready to press his lips against Mikan when—

Thug!

Natsume kicked Youichi away from Mikan, he pulled his girl and sent her behind him. For the first time Natsume glared at Youichi.

"What are you doing, Youichi?" he asked dangerously. Jealousy shown in his crimson eyes, witnessing his girl almost kissed by another good-looking man made him wimp. Thanks God he appeared at the right time.

Before Youichi could fully stood up, he was hit suddenly by something like injection on his neck by no other than Hotaru. Youichi felt dizzy, he came back to his original form before dozing off at the ground.

Hotaru walked at them, bent down at Youichi to get the injection before facing the lovers.

"What the hell is this Imai?" asked Natsume, furious.

Before Hotaru could answer the furious Natsume, Ruka appeared together with the guilty Anna and Nonoko. The two geeky sisters smiled sheepishly as Ruka carried the dozed off Youichi.

Mikan step forward, "What is this Hotaru?" she asked, confused.

Hotaru just sent them a fiery look, "Ask that to the two." She glanced at Anna and Nonoko "..but before the Q&A, let's send Youichi to the infirmary," The stoic inventor ordered.

-۞۞۞-

Youichi could hear whistling of sounds surrounded him. He slowly opened his eyes and the white ceiling was the first thing met up his eyes. He guessed he was in the Academy's infirmary. He scanned the room and found two particular persons. He looked at his Natsume-_nii._

"Natsume-_nii,_" He called out softly.

Two pair of eyes divert at the Spirit Manipulator.

"You-chan!" Mikan said, relief. She was seating now at the edge of the bed. He could tell through her eyes that she was damn worry to him. What happen?

The one he called came closer. The fire caster pats his hair, "Are you feeling okay now, Youichi?" he asked, worry in his voice starting to shown up.

Youichi nodded, "What happened?"

Mikan sighed, "You-chan, I'm so sorry what you've been through," She looked really sad.

He was confused at her gesture that he seek an answer to Natsume.

Natsume seated on the other edge of the bed, "You digest an unsuccessful potion Ogasawara and Umenomiya made," He started.

The young man's brow furrowed. Completely confused of what his Natsume-_nii _had told.. but seconds later he remembered some parts of what he's talking..

_He was silently looking at Mikan and Natsume eating lunch together at the Academy's cafeteria. He glanced at his own obento and debated himself whether to blend up with the couple but decided later on that he won't. It seems the two enjoying each other company and he would just be a nuisance to them. He hated the thought being a nuisance to the two most important persons in his Academy life. Smiling he shifted his track to find another place to eat when suddenly two girls bumped him, dropping their obento. The first girl had bubble pink hair while the other girl had indigo hair. He heard them apologized but he just ignored them. He looked at their identical obento and decided to pick the nearest obento in him. Satisfied, he went another place to eat…_

_He now found another place to eat and that was under the starting to bloom Sakura Tree. He touched the bark of the tree thinking of memories with Mikan and Natsume. The two will graduate soon and he was sure that he will miss the two. Drifting in his thoughts, he was eating absent-mindedly when a paper was flying away from the lunch box. He just glanced at the pink note and didn't bother himself to pick it up since he thought it was just another love letter from his fans club. Scowling, he continued to eat…_

_But the note indeed was important, it tells.._

_For Nanao-chan;_

_Here's the potion in lunch you want. If you eat this, think of someone you want to be with. I'm sure you are thinking of Akira.(gigles). Be careful of what you think. You must think the right person. After this, you'll have splendid confidence in telling him how you feel. Oh how we wish you good luck Nana-chan!_

_Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan_

_And that very time, Youichi was thinking about dumbness of Mikan, how his Natsume-nii fell for her, how he played bridge on the two and how he witness their love. He __**actually **__did wish that time, that he wanted to find his girl like his sweet Mikan-nee…_

In the process Mikan and Natsume explained the rest. Of how Koko and Sumire become victim of the said Potion in other form. They told him that the two geeky sisters were really sorry.

Youichi hit realization, "So that potion explains weird feelings," Youichi fell silent and he was damn cute at it. He was thinking about how weird feelings developed within him when he suddenly felt someone's arm looped around his body. He looked up and saw Mikan with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry You-chan. You feel lonely because of us. We didn't have much time with you recently. We're so sorry about that You-chan," Mikan said whole heartedly. Before he could further respond to the brunette, the door creaked open revealing Hotaru and Ruka. They seemed not in good moods and looked fresh from quarrelling.

"Hotaru--" Ruka attempted to explain.

"Shut it Ruka."

"But--"

He was cut by just a look of Hotaru. Feeling defeated, Ruka came to Natsume's side as Mikan look at them questioningly, "What exactly happened?"

Hotaru wiped the dust on her camera as she answered her question, "Just I found out that Youichi asked him to have lunch with us that day but he shooed the boy and that ends what happens now," She sounded monotonous. Danger aura surrounded her.

The group sweat dropped. Ruka still try to explain but cut again by Hotaru's killer looks. Being a good boy he just sighed, and promised himself to settle things up before the day ends. Turning to Youichi he shown him a gentle smile, "How are you Youichi?"

The spirit manipulator smiled, "I'm fine Ruka-nii," He faced at Hotaru, "You should forgive him. He looks terrible," He said to her bluntly.

Ruka blushed at his statement and just scratched his hair. Hotaru cocked an eyebrow and somehow her cold façade melted. Indeed, Ruka looked terrible. Why she just noticed it now?

Mikan smiled at the two. She really find them perfect. Being engrossed with the two she didn't feel Natsume held her hand. When he caressed her hand lightly that's the time she looked at him. He was telling something in her silently that at first she didn't get but seconds pass she realized what he meant. She smiled at him sweetly while casually wink.

This make Youichi looked up at them. He was between the two and actually he was feeling good being the two closest to him. He made a smile.

-END-

* * *

kaye2bu: There, what ya think of this One shot? I hope you like it. Flames and Ice Reviews are welcome. I didn't actually reread this but if I'll receive many constructive criticisms, I'll edit it..hahaha. One more thing YOUICHI HAS THE ABILITY TO BE 10 YEARS OLDER THAN HIS ORIGINAL AGE courtesy of the complications of Gulliver Candy and if not anyone knowS about OBENTO it means LUNCH BOX.

If someone here read already SWEET REVENGE and waiting for Chapter Four. I already finished Chapter Four and I'm making Chapter Five now but my beta-reader haven't send the corrected Chapter Four draft yet. I'm so sorry for the long update but I'll post it as soon I receive the draft. Thanks for understanding.

Please leave this a Review! Ciao!


End file.
